


The Bond That Can't Be Broken

by louisgrindsonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Harry, Smut, and its fiction so why the hell not, because it doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgrindsonharry/pseuds/louisgrindsonharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ an alpha and Harry’s an omega. They never really stood a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bond That Can't Be Broken

            “So I think we should get this out there, since we’re getting to know each other,” Liam said as they all cuddled closer together around the small fire. “I’m a beta.”

            “Beta,” Niall said, yawning as he rested his head on Liam’s shoulder.

            “Same,” Zayn said.

            “Alpha,” Louis mumbled, tightening his arms around Harry, who seemed to shrink farther into Louis.

            “Course you are,” Zayn mumbled.

            “Omega,” Harry whispered, and everyone else groaned.

            “Because the sexual tension between you two wasn’t enough already,” Niall said.

            “We take suppressants, we’ll be fine,” Louis mumbled, cuddling closer to Harry as they all dozed off to sleep.

*           

            And they were fine, for the most part. Harry took his suppressants, and Louis was able to control himself. Sure, they flirted with each other so much that the others got sick of them, but they weren’t going to put the band in jeopardy. They made it through the X Factor, the X Factor tour, and through the release or their first album before things finally snapped, when Harry ran out of suppressants.

            He’d called and told everyone he was sick, and not to bother him, because he didn’t want to get them ill. Nobody thought anything of it, since he was always so good at taking his medicine. Louis was worried, as any alpha should be to those he cared about, so when Harry didn’t answer the next morning, he stole the extra room key, and went into Harry’s room.

            The second he walked in, he knew what was wrong, and he knew all the self-control he’d had since he met Harry was gone. He held his breath, because all he could smell was  _Harry_  and it was the fucking hottest thing he’d ever felt. He heard whimpering on the couch in the main room of the suite, and he knew Harry was too far gone to hear him come in.

            “Fuck, Lou, please, fucking hell, hurts so bad, need you,” Harry whined to himself, and Louis groaned.

            “Fuck,” He growled, stripping off his clothes until he was naked, before he pulled Harry off the couch and pinned him against the wall. “Forget your meds, huh?” Louis asked before he devoured Harry’s lips in a harsh, messy kiss as he started grinding his dick against Harry’s.

            “Yeah Lou,” Harry whined, almost on the verge of tears. “Hurts so bad. Can’t stop thinking about you. Came so many times yesterday, thinking about you. Need your knot Louis, please, please knot me.”

            “Shit, H,” Louis groaned.

            “Wasn’t good enough yesterday. I’m so  _empty_ , Lou, hurts so bad.  _Please_  make it better,” He begged, tears streaming down his face.

            “Yeah baby, I will,” Louis groaned, reaching his fingers down and pressing three into Harry’s slick hole, making sure he held Harry up when he nearly collapsed.

            “Fuck, feels so good, gonna,  _fuck,_ ” Harry cried out as he came on his stomach while Louis fingered him through it. “So good, feels so good, need your knot, Lou, please,” Harry begged.

            “Get on your bed,” Louis growled, pushing Harry on the bed, rubbing his cock to relieve some pressure as Harry got on his hands and knees. “Shit,” Louis groaned again, quickly making his way over to the bed as he knelt behind Harry, who was sobbing and pushing his hips back into Louis.

            “Need you, Lou, oh god, I need your knot, please,” Harry sobbed again.

            “Shh,” Louis growled, placing a kiss to the back of Harry’s neck as he grabbed Harry’s hips and rocked his hard dick through Harry’s slick, groaning at how hot and wet Harry was. “You want me, baby?” He asked, tugging on Harry’s ear lobe.

            “Yes Lou, please,  _need_  it. Need it so fucking badly, need you. It hurts, fuck Louis, I need- _fuck_ ,” Harry cried out as Louis slammed into Harry, who was warm and tight and wet, and Louis lost it as he fucked into Harry.

            “Fuck babe, you feel so fucking good,” He growled, pulling his hips out so he could slam back into Harry. “You smell so good too. Could smell you the second I walked in. You’re so wet.”

            “Fuck,” Harry cried out as he came again at Louis’ words, but he pushed back, trying to get Louis deeper inside of him.

            Louis groaned and slammed back into Harry as he felt his knot tighten at the base of his dick, and he knew he was close. He quickly pulled out, groaning when Harry cried at the loss of contact, before he flipped Harry on his side. Louis laid on his side and propped one of Harry’s legs up before he pushed back into him, thrusting his hips harder. “Gonna knot you, babe. Gonna pop my knot in you and fill you up with my cum,” He groaned in Harry’s ear, biting Harry’s neck, breaking the skin and sucking hard as he thrust his hips again.

            “Please,” Harry gasped as he clenched around Louis.

            “Fuck,” Louis yelled as he buried himself inside of Harry and he felt his knot swell up, locking him inside of Harry as he came hard, shooting inside of Harry. He reached a hand around and tugged on Harry’s dick again until Harry cried and came until he was finally sated and boneless, resting his back into Louis’ chest. Louis rested his forehead against the back of Harry’s head as he gained control of himself again, occasionally bucking hips into Harry as much as he could. “I’m filling you up with my cum,” He mumbled, kissing the back of Harry’s head softly.

            “I can feel it,” Harry sighed, finally content. “Feels so good. Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome, love,” Louis whispered, biting his lip when he noticed the mark on the back of Harry’s neck.

            “Did you mean to do it?” Harry whispered. “Did you mean to bond me, or was that an accident?”

            “I want you,” Louis whispered back, tightening his arms around Harry in an act of possession as he linked their fingers together. “You’re mine, and I’m gonna protect you now, okay? I’m gonna take care of you.”

            “You always do,” Harry whispered, sinking back into Louis’ body even more, occasionally shuttering as Louis stayed locked inside of him. “Thank you, Lou. I was hurting so bad.”

            “You should have called me yesterday, sweetheart. I’d have been over in a second. I don’t ever want you to be hurting,” Louis said, running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

            “Next time,” Harry yawned. “How long does it take for your knot to go down?”

            “I’m not sure,” Louis mumbled. “It only takes about ten minutes to go down after a wank, but I’ve never gotten off this hard before. I think it’s going to be a while, love. Get some sleep, okay? I’ll take care of you.”

            “Ok,” Harry hummed as he fell asleep, minutes later.

            Louis smiled tiredly and kissed the mark on Harry’s neck. “Mine,” He whispered before he joined Harry in sleep.

 

            Louis woke up the next morning when he heard Harry whimpering and he turned to see Harry rubbing his hips against the bed in his sleep. Louis hummed and sighed and he ran his hands down Harry’s back and in between his bum where Harry was warm and slick. “Fuck,” Harry whined in his sleep, arching into Louis’ touch.

            “Baby,” Louis mumbled in Harry’s ear, kissing the mark he’d left on Harry’s neck last night; the mark that bonded them together and claimed them as mates.

            Harry whimpered again and Louis sighed as he kneeled behind Harry and pulled his hips up before he thrust himself inside of Harry, groaning at how warm Harry was. “Fuck,” Harry gasped, eyes finally opening. “Louis,” Harry groaned.

            “You were whining in your sleep, babe,” Louis grunted as he started thrusting inside of Harry, and Harry cried as he came on the bed.

            “Fuck, Louis,” He panted, pushing back on Louis’ hips.

            “So pretty when you’re needy, baby. You smell so good, too,” Louis said, thrusting his hips faster inside of Harry.

            “Fuck, Louis,” Harry moaned, fisting the sheets as he buried his face in his pillow.

            “In or out babe?” Louis asked, voice shaky as his orgasm started building.

            “Wait, Lou please, wanna look at you,” Harry begged. “In, but  _fuck_ , I want to look at you.”

            “Shit,” Louis gasped as he pulled out quickly. He sat down on the bed and leaned his back against the headboard as Harry quickly came and sat back on Louis’ dick, bouncing a few times before Louis gripped his waist and started coming as his knot popped inside of Harry. “Fuck Haz,” Louis panted as he came and pumped Harry’s hard dick until he was coming a second time, before he slumped against Louis’ chest and buried his face in Louis’ neck.

            “Thanks,” Harry hummed as he started placing lazy kisses to Louis’ neck.

            “Of course, love,” Louis smiled, running his fingers through Harry’s hair as he occasionally shifted his hips, apologizing when Harry whined. “How do you feel?”

            “Better,” Harry sighed, pulling away from Louis’ neck so he could kiss him on the lips. “Thanks.”

            “Welcome,” Louis smiled, kissing Harry’s lips before Harry rested against Louis’ shoulder again, wrapping his arms around Louis. “Are you comfortable, love?”

            “Very,” Harry smiled, pressing his lips to Louis’ neck. “At least until your knot goes down and I need you again.”

            Louis chuckled. “I’ll be right here,” he promised, rubbing Harry’s back until Harry fell asleep against him. Once Louis’ knot had gone down, he carefully pulled out of Harry who whined in his sleep, but otherwise didn’t stir. Louis carefully laid back down on the bed, keeping Harry in his arms until he dozed off.

Louis hadn’t been asleep for long when he heard a knock on the door, and he rolled out of bed, putting on a pair of boxers as he hurried to the door before it woke Harry up. “What?” Louis barked as he opened the door for Paul.

            “Is Harry ok- _fuck_ ,” Paul said as his eyes widened while the smell of Harry’ heat filled Paul’s nose.

            “Get the fuck out of here,” Louis growled, protective instincts of Harry over-riding any other emotion.

            “Shit, he smells good,” Paul groaned.

            “Paul get the fuck out of here!” Louis yelled and the hotel door next to their opened as Liam, Zayn and Niall stepped out.

            “What the fuck is going on?” Liam asked, trying to get between the two.

            Louis was still standing protectively in the doorway, blocking all of them from Harry, though Paul was the only other Alpha in their entire crew, so he was the one Louis was worried about. “Harry ran out of suppressants and went into heat,” Louis said through clenched teeth.

            “Fuck, Lou, you  _didn’t_ ,” Zayn groaned.

            “Yes, I did, okay? He was in pain and he fucking needed me. We all knew it would happen anyway,” Louis said, still glaring at Paul who was holding his breath.

            “Did you bite him?” Niall asked quietly.

            Louis didn’t answer, in favor for keeping his eyes on Paul, who was finally retreating. “Louis did you fucking bond with Harry or not?” Liam asked.

            “Yes!” Louis said, growling at all of them, who shrinked back at the Alpha tone in his voice. “Yeah, we bonded, okay? There’s nothing to do about it now, because we’re together, no matter what. I’m going to protect him, and Paul you really need to fucking leave.”

            Paul quickly turned and left, walking down the hall back to his room, and Louis slightly relaxed. “You okay?” Zayn asked.

            Louis nodded once. “You guys just need to go. We’ll be locked up in here for a few days, until Harry feels better. Then we can all talk.”

            They nodded and left as Louis finally relaxed and went back to bed, where Harry was still sleeping. He curled up under the blankets, puling Harry into his side where he held him tightly as they both slept.

            Louis woke up again later in the day. His whole sleeping schedule had been completely messed up and he couldn’t even remember how it was to sleep normally. He heard the shower running and he sat up in the bed before he walked over to the bathroom, running his fingers through his hair as he yawned and woke up some more. He pushed the door open and groaned quietly when he heard Harry’s muffled whimpers and he smelled a fresh wave of the pheromones from Harry’s heat.

            He pulled off his boxers and opened the glass door to the shower just to see Harry fisting his cock at a rapid pace before he came on the wall of the shower, biting his lip as he cried. “Fucking hell, babe,” Louis groaned, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and kissing the back of his neck. “I didn’t know it was even possible to come this much.”

            “Always like this in heat,” Harry panted. “It’s just how we are.”

            “Does it hurt?” Louis asked, pressing kisses to Harry’s skin along his neck and shoulder.

            Harry shrugged. “Sometimes. But it feels good. During heat, we’re basically always hurting unless we’re having sex.”

            “Do you hurt right now?” Louis asked, turning Harry around so he could look into his eyes.

            Harry whined and looked at Louis pleadingly. “Always hurt. Just don’t want to annoy you.”

            “Fuck, baby,” Louis groaned, pinning Harry against the wall of the shower and grinding his dick against Harry’s. “You have no idea what it does to me, to smell and see you like this. It’s never annoying.”

            “Lou,” Harry whined.

            Louis slid his hands down Harry’s back until they rested on his bum and he pulled Harry’s cheeks apart, sliding one finger around Harry’s slick and stretched out hole. “I can fuck you, but I can’t knot you right here in the shower,” Louis said, pressing three fingers easily inside of Harry.

            “Fuck,” Harry cried. “Fuck me now, please.”

            Louis groaned and lifted Harry up easily and wrapped Harry’s legs around his waist. He guided his cock to Harry’s hole before he let Harry sink down as he thrust his hips and Harry cried out as Louis brushed his prostate and he came on his stomach again. “Fuck, Harry,” Louis panted as he kept thrusting his hips up.

            “Lou,” Harry whined, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. “Fuck, I’m on fire and it hurts so bad. Please knot me again.”

            “Babe,” Louis grunted. “We’re gonna be stuck here. I can’t.”

            “Please,” Harry begged, tears streaming down his face as Louis fucked up into him and Harry clenched desperately around him. “Need it so bad. It hurts.”

            “Shit,” Louis moaned as he thrust slightly awkwardly one more time before he let his knot swell up inside of Harry, locking them together as Louis shuddered and came.

            “Thank you,” Harry cried in relief, reaching a hand between them to tug and pull at his red and swollen cock until he came again. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” He sighed.

            Louis groaned and reached a hand behind him to turn the shower water off. “You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Louis mumbled, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple as he kept his hands on Harry’s waist. Louis held Harry tightly as he moved them so Harry wasn’t leaning against the wall anymore, and Harry gasped sharply in pain as Louis’ knot pulled at his sore hole. “I’m sorry baby,” Louis apologized. “Keep your legs around my waist. I’m going to sit on the floor of the tub, okay?”

            “Okay,” Harry hummed and nodded as Louis carefully sank down on the floor, trying his best not to hurt Harry. “Thank you so much, Lou.”

            “You don’t need to thank me, love. That’s what I’m here for, okay? That’s what alpha’s do for their omega’s. I love you,” Louis smiled, running his hands through the hair at the base of Harry’s neck.

            “I love you too. Love you so much,” Harry sighed. “Sorry I’m so needy and out of it.”

            “Haz, stop apologizing,” Louis said.

            “Okay,” Harry chuckled.

            “Everyone stopped by this morning. When you were still sleeping. They all know, although I almost killed Paul.”

            “You didn’t!” Harry said.

            “H, you have no idea what an omega in heat does to an alpha. I saw that look in his eyes and I was absolutely prepared to rip his throat out. But the other boys came out and I told them what happened. Paul left and everything’s okay,” Louis said.

            “Always so protective,” Harry mumbled.

            “You know it’s different now though, right?” Louis asked.

            “Of course. That’s what bonding does. I can already feel it,” Harry said.

            Louis smiled and tightened his arms around Harry. “I’m always going to protect you, I promise. I love you so much.”

            “I love you too,” Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ shoulder as Louis shifted beneath him, and he was finally able to pull out. “No,” Harry whined, grinding down into Louis again who chuckled.

            “Shower first. Then food. Then more sex,” He said, pulling Harry up with him as he turned the water back on and washed Harry’s hair and body before he washed his own. When they stepped out of the shower, Louis called for some pizza, demanding that a beta brought it up, before he and Harry dried off, not bothering to get dressed. Harry laid on the bed, while Louis walked by and kissed his forehead, lingering his lips there for minute. “Still hot?”

            “Yeah,” Harry groaned.

            Louis went to turn the thermostat down, when there was a knock on the door. Louis stiffened when Harry sat up. “Stay here,” He said before he closed the bedroom door, and walked out to the hotel door. He opened the door as wide as it would go with the chain still on form the inside while he looked the man with the pizza up and down. “You’re a beta, right?” Louis asked, smelling nothing different about the man. An alpha would jump at the opportunity to knot Harry out of his heat, while Harry’s heat would probably spark another omega into their own heat.

            “Yes,” The man squeaked, terrified of Louis’ dominant voice and stance.

            “Good,” Louis said, closing the door and taking the chain off so he could take the pizza. “You can leave now.”

            “Yes, sir,” The hotel worker said as he quickly left, and Louis locked the door again before he brought the pizza back to the bedroom where Harry was.

            Louis smiled as he kissed the side of Harry’s head and they ate the pizza, talking about the tour and how convenient it was that Harry had gone into heat when they already had a few days off. “What are you worrying about?” Louis asked after he’d put the empty pizza box away.

            “How do you know I’m worrying about something?” Harry asked.

            “I can just tell…I can feel it,” Louis said, furrowing his eyebrows.

            “It’s the bond, isn’t it?” Harry asked as Louis sat on the bed and pulled Harry into his arms. “When the guy brought the pizza, I could tell that you were defensive and stuff. I couldn’t hear you through the walls or anything, but I could just feel it.”

            Louis nodded. “Yeah, it’s the bond,” he said, tracing his hands along Harry’s bare back. “They say it just grows over time. That you know your mate better than yourself, and you can feel everything they’re feeling.”

            Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ chest. “I’m glad you picked me.”

            Louis kissed the top of Harry’s head. “So what were you worrying about?”

            “How us bonding is going to affect everyone… There’s no way we’ll be able to hide it. We were always drawn to each other before, and this is going to be so much worse. But how are the fans going to react?” Harry asked.

            “They’ll be okay with it, love. I’m not really looking forward to everyone knowing you’re an omega though,” Louis sighed. Louis had stated that he was an alpha, while the other boys said they were beta’s to avoid any unnecessary rumors. It also wasn’t as safe for Harry, to be a well know omega who didn’t have a mate. “But we’ll deal with it and be fine.”

            Harry nodded, feeling more relieved. “Okay.”

            “How are you feeling, baby?” Louis asked.

            “A little better. I think by tomorrow night I’ll be okay again,” Harry said. “I have to get more meds though.”

            “I already had Liam call. Someone will pick you some up tonight,” Louis said.

            “Good,” Harry said, moaning as Louis shifted and brushed up against Harry’s groin and he went rock hard almost immediately. “Shit,” He groaned.

            “I’ve got you, babe,” Louis promised, rolling over so he was straddling Harry’s bum. “I’m gonna knot you, then you should get some sleep, okay?”

            Harry whimpered and nodded into the pillow as he shifted up on his knees and Louis rubbed the tip of his cock around Harry’s slick hole. “Lou,” Harry panted.

            “So pretty for me, baby,” Louis praised before he pressed inside of Harry with no resistance as he started fucking into Harry with hard, accurate thrusts. “So good for me, Haz,” Louis said as he threw his head back and grabbed Harry’s hips as he started slamming into him harder.

            “Louis, Lou, fuck,” Harry cried out as he clenched around Louis.

            “Gonna come, babe,” Louis said. “Gonna pop my knot in you and come so hard inside of you.”

            “Fuck,” Harry moaned as he came on the bed untouched while Louis’ knot swelled up and he came inside of Harry while he bit along Harry’s back.

            “Shit, Haz,” Louis moaned as he carefully laid them both on their sides and he wrapped his arms around Harry. “Better?”

            “So much better,” Harry mumbled, pressing himself down farther on Louis’ knot. “Tired. I’m gonna sleep.”

            “Good,” Louis smiled, running his hands through Harry’s hair while Harry slept, until Louis drifted off as well.

*

            It wasn’t until a few weeks later, when they realized what they’d done wrong, and how completely  _stupid_  they were. They easily swung back into the tour, and the fans took Louis and Harry’s announcement of bonding together fantastically. They were loved and supported, and things were great, until Harry started getting more sick before the shows, and Louis was worrying about him constantly. “Baby, you should see a doctor,” Louis said as he rubbed Harry’ back.

            Harry shrugged. “I’m fine.”

            “No you’re not, you’re sick and moody, and-” Louis stopped when realization hit him and Harry at the exact same time. They saw it in each other’s eyes.

            “Fuck,” Harry cursed.

            “No. No, no, no, no, Harry, no this can’t be happening,” Louis said.

            “Fuck Louis, fuck,” Harry whimpered, clinging to Louis tightly.

            “You weren’t on your meds and we fucked a lot, H, I can’t…Fuck, come with me, we’re going to the doctor,” Louis said, pulling Harry with him out of the hotel where they went to the closest doctor, and were seen immediately.

            “Lou, this can’t be happening,” Harry cried, tears staining Louis’ shirt as Louis held him.

            “Shh, babe, we’ll figure it out,” Louis promised as the doctor walked in.

            “What can I help you with?”

Two hours, a candy bar, and too-many-tears-to-count later, they were walking through the hotel, hand in hand as they went up to Paul’s room where the boys were waiting for them, per Louis’ request. They knocked on the door and Liam opened it, looking between Harry and Louis with wide eyes. “What’s going on?” He asked.

            “Go sit,” Louis said. “When we bonded last month, we weren’t thinking. And Harry wasn’t on his medicine. It just hit me why he’s been getting sick.”

            Harry spoke up for the first time, clinging to Louis like he was his only lifeline. “I’m pregnant.”

            Jaws dropped, and all hell broke loose. The boys and Paul were throwing questions around, Paul yelling about how irresponsible they were being, while the other boys talked about what would happen. Harry cowered behind Louis, until Louis yelled at everyone. “Shut the fuck up!”

            The room got quieter, and Harry finally stepped out of Louis’ side. “I’m sorry,” He whispered.

            “No, love, it’s not your fault,” Louis said, cupping Harry’s face in his hands. “It was a mistake, but it’s going to be okay. Harry, we’re going to have a  _baby_.”

            Harry eyes watered as he laughed before he hugged Louis. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

            Louis hugged Harry tightly and kissed the top of his head until the other boys came and wrapped Harry in a group hug. “Sorry for freaking out, Haz,” Zayn mumbled.

            “Yeah, we’ll be fine, and we’ll support you all the way,” Liam promised.

            “Thanks,” Harry chuckled, keeping his arms wrapped around Louis. “I’m actually just really tired right now. Can we go back to our room?”

            “Of course we can, lovely. Paul, will you take care of telling people that need to know first?” Louis asked.

            “Yeah, go back to your room,” Paul sighed as Louis pulled Harry away.

            “How do you feel?” Louis asked once they got back to their room.

            Harry shrugged as he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed, burying himself under the blankets. “Tired.”

            “Haz, what’s wrong?” Louis asked as he took his shirt off and got into bed with Harry.

            Harry looked at Louis with tears in his eyes again. “I’m pregnant, Louis. I’m going to get fat, and then we’re going to have a baby and this is the end of the band and you won’t love me when I have a huge stomach.”

            “Baby, no,” Louis soothed, pulling Harry into his arms.

            “Louis this is all too fast. We  _just_  bonded and we haven’t had any time for ourselves, and now we’re going to have a baby-”

            “Harry, shh,” Louis said. “Babe, the band isn’t going to be over. Yes, we’ll need to take some time off, but that doesn’t mean we can’t go back. And yeah, this did happen a little fast, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. Harry, I love you. I always have, and that won’t change. Not even months from now when you start showing. Love, we’re going to be  _parents_. That’s so incredible and I wouldn’t want that with anybody but you. We’ve always belonged to each other. Since the day we met. Everybody knew it and just because it took us a while to bond, doesn’t make it any less special. We’ve been building up to this for years.”

            Harry nodded into Louis’ chest as he held Louis tighter. “I love you.”

            “I love you too. I love you so, so much. We should call our families, yeah?” Louis asked.

            Harry nodded and sat up as he grabbed his phone. “I’ll call my mum and you call yours?”

            “Yeah, okay,” Louis nodded as he grabbed his phone and went into the next room. He paced back and forth, trying to figure out how he was going to word it to his mum, until his stomach dropped and he could feel Harry panicking. He quickly went back into the bedroom, where Harry was curled up on the floor, back against the wall and knees drawn up to his chest. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Louis asked.

            Harry shook his head and curled into Louis’ chest when Louis wrapped his arms around him. “I don’t feel good. Feel sick. I’m scared to talk to mum, and you weren’t in here.”

            “Okay love, I’m here now. Well tell her together, okay? Just breathe for me babe,” Louis said, rubbing Harry’s back and kissing the top of his head. “Relax, darling. It’ll be okay. Too much stress isn’t good for you, or the baby. Just breathe in and out for me, yeah?”

            Harry nodded and took deep breaths in and out. “I’m sorry. I’m just still freaking out.”

            “It’s okay. This is a lot. We’ll call out mums together, okay? Get your mum on speaker,” Louis smiled as he pulled Harry up and they sat on the bed. Harry dialed his mum, and Louis dialed his. “Mum?” Louis asked.

            “Louis! How are you, love?” She asked.

            “Great, how are you?” He asked.

            “I’m doing really good,” She said.

            “That’s good. Where are you?” He asked.

            “Putting food away in the kitchen, why?” She asked.

            Harry was looking at Louis nervously now as he held his phone in his hand. “I’m going to put you on speaker phone, okay? Harry is here and Anne’s on the other phone.

            “Okay,” She said as Louis pressed the button.

            “Mum?” He asked.

            “Yes?”

            “Hi, Jay,” Harry said.

            “Hi, dear!” She said happily.

            “Hey Anne,” Louis smiled, taking Harry’s hand in his.

            “Hi, Louis!” Anne laughed. “So are we just going to have a four-way conversation, or did you have something you wanted to talk about?”

            “Yeah, we have something to tell you, actually,” Harry said as he squeezed Louis’ hand tightly.

            Louis kissed Harry’s temple before he took a deep breath. “Harry’s pregnant.”

            “What?” Both moms asked loudly into the phone at the same time.

            “Yeah, we went to the doctor today,” Louis said.

            “Holy shit,” Anne cursed.

            “Mum!” Harry said.

            “I’m sorry- I just- Harry, you’re pregnant? Already? The two of you just bonded!” Anne said.

            “Louis, how could you two be so careless?” Jay asked.

            Harry had tears in his eyes and Louis tried to brush them away. “Harry was off his suppressants last month anyway. We weren’t exactly thinking straight. I know this is a lot, and it’s really fast, but we’re happy about this,” Louis said, squeezing Harry’s leg in comfort. “We finish the tour soon anyway. We’ll just take a break before we record our next album, then we’ll work things out. It’s going to be fine.”

            “Okay,” Jay sighed.

            “I’m sorry, I was just caught really off guard,” Anne said.

            “It’s okay,” Harry mumbled.

            “I love you baby,” Anne said. “I love both of you.”

            “I love you both too,” Jay said.

            “Love you,” Louis said.

            “Love you guys,” Harry said, though his voice was shaky.

            “We’ll call you guys later,” Louis said before he ended the calls on each phone, and he put them away before he pulled Harry into his arms again as they curled up together under the blankets. “Are you okay?”

            Harry nodded. “Just really tired.”

            Louis nodded and rubbed Harry’s back, humming softly until Harry finally fell asleep.

            The next few weeks passed in a blur. Harry went to the doctor and they started telling more friends and family, eventually letting it leak to the media, so everyone could speculate about it until Harry started showing. Louis was even more protective, and Harry was still a bit emotional, but they pulled it together with the help from each other. They planned on finishing the next tour, then taking a break while Harry had the baby. Then they’d work on their next album, slowly.

            Harry was getting over the morning sickness, but now he had cravings, and Louis would go out in the middle of the night just to get him something, only to come home to Harry sleeping again. And more than that, Harry was constantly horny.

            Louis wasn’t prepared for how needy Harry constantly was, though he was always willing to satisfy him; even when Harry woke him up in the middle of the night, whining and begging Louis to fuck him.

            “Want you so bad,” Harry mumbled, sucking on Louis’ neck. “Fuck me, Lou, please, fuck me good.”

            Louis groaned and rolled over, kissing Harry roughly. He knelt between Harry’s legs, pressing a kiss to Harry’s slightly swollen stomach, before he started stroking Harry’s cock. “Can you get yourself wet for me, baby?” Louis asked, running a finger around the rim of Harry’s hole.

            “Yeah, Lou,” Harry nodded, bucking his hips up into Louis’ fist.

            “Get nice and wet for me, love, there you go,” Louis encouraged him, running his fingers around the rim of Harry’s hole as he got slick. Louis slipped two fingers inside of Harry, and they were met with little resistance.

            “Go, Louis, I don’t need prep,” Harry moaned. “Please, fill me up.”

            Louis groaned and quickly pressed himself inside until his balls were pressed against Harry. “Fuck, so good, Louis, I love you so much,” Harry moaned.

            “Love you too, babe. You look so good like this,” Louis panted, thrusting his hips until he hit Harry’s prostate and Harry cried out as he came on his stomach. “You look so good when you’re pregnant with my baby. Our baby, love. Fuck Harry, I love you so much.”

            “Louis, more, please, keep going,” Harry begged.

            “I’m gonna come, Harry,” Louis groaned, biting on Harry’s neck.

            “Want you to knot me, Lou. Please, pop your knot in me and fill me up with your cum. Want to be dripping with it Louis, god, please,” Harry begged.

            “Fuck,” Louis gasped, burying himself inside of Harry one more time before his knot popped and he locked inside of his mate.

            Harry cried out as he came again, before he wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed his forehead, cheeks and neck frantically. “Thank you. Thank you so much, Lou,” Harry sighed contently.

            “You’re welcome,” Louis chuckled. “Think you’ll be able to sleep now?”

            “Mhmm,” Harry hummed. Louis carefully shifted so they were on their sides and he wrapped his arms around Harry, resting one hand on his stomach protectively.

            “I love you so much. I love you, and I love our baby, and I love you for carrying my baby, Haz,” Louis smiled, kissing the back of Harry’s head.

            “I love you too,” Harry hummed before he fell asleep.

            The months passed, and the boys finished their tour when Harry was nearly seven months pregnant. They were all glad to have a long break, and Louis and Harry were ready to finish preparing for the baby. They had painted the nursery yellow, set up the furniture, and started buying gender-neutral clothes. One thing they hadn’t discussed, was a name. And apparently, three in the morning was the perfect time to do that, according to Harry.

            “Lou,” He whispered loudly, poking Louis’ side. “Louis.”

            “Hmpf,” Louis groaned, rolling over.

            “Louis, wake up,” Harry whined.

            “Are you okay?” Louis mumbled.

            “Yeah. We have to think of a name for the baby,” Harry said, pulling Louis’ arm.

            “Harry there better be a  _legitimate_  reason for you waking me up right now,” Louis groaned.

            Tears stung Harry’s eyes as Louis rolled over to look at him. “Naming the baby isn’t important to you?”

            Louis sighed and closed his eyes, counted to ten, then opened them again. “Babe, don’t cry,” He sighed, pulling Harry into his arms. “Of course that’s important to me.”

            Harry sniffed and tried to hug Louis closer, but his  _stupid stomach_  was in the way, and he only cried harder. “Louis I’m so fat! I can’t even hug you and I still have two months and I’m huge already!”

            “Harry, love, sh. Darling, you’re not fat,” Louis soothed, rubbing Harry’s belly. “That’s our beautiful baby in there. Its our son, or daughter.”

            “Yeah well the baby’s not pressing on  _your_  bladder, or making  _you_  sick and emotional, is it!” Harry cried.

            “Sweetheart, let’s talk about a name, yeah? Isn’t that what you wanted to do?” Louis asked.

            Harry nodded and rolled on his back, so Louis could rest on his side with one hand on Harry’s belly, rubbing it softly. “I think it’s a boy,” Harry whispered.

            “Yeah?” Louis asked. “That’s what I thought too.”

            “Really?” Harry asked.

            “Mhmm,” Louis hummed, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry’s stomach. “I think we’ve got a little boy growing in there.”

            Harry smiled and ran his hands through Louis’ hair as he kissed Harry’s stomach. “What do you think we should name him?”

            “Well I think we should come up with some names we both like, for a boy and a girl, just in case we’re wrong,” Louis said.

            “I like Savannah,” Harry hummed.

            Louis wrinkled his nose. “Savannah Tomlinson-Styles? I don’t know…”

            “You had to have thought about this. What do you think?” Harry asked.

            “For a girl? I really like the name Madison,” Louis whispered.

            “I like that,” Harry smiled. “I like Lily too.”

            “That’s pretty,” Louis smiled. “What do you like for a boy?” Harry bit his bottom lips for a minute, glancing at Louis, then back down at his stomach. “Come on Haz, tell me. You have a name you love already, don’t you?” Louis smiled.

            Harry nodded. “What if you don’t like it?”

            “Tell me,” Louis whispered.

            “I love the name Caleb. Like Caleb William Tomlinson-Styles,” Harry said, a grin breaking across his face.

            Louis smiled and kissed Harry. “I love that.”

            “Yeah?” Harry asked.

            Louis nodded and leaned down to Harry’s stomach again. “Are you a Caleb?” He asked, pressing his lips to Harry’s belly.

            Harry smiled and ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Let’s keep throwing names out, if we think of any we really like. I don’t think we can really decide until he’s born anyway.”

            Louis nodded and pulled Harry back into his arms. “Can we go back to sleep now?”

            Harry nodded. “Love you.”

            “Love you too, baby,” Louis smiled, kissing Harry’s forehead before they fell back asleep.

            Six weeks later, both Louis and Harry were tired, and ready to have a baby. Harry hadn’t been sleeping well, which in return, had Louis up with him all night. Harry was hot, uncomfortable, and huge. He’d broken down countless times about how he’d never look good again, and Louis wouldn’t want him. He’d stressed about how fast everything had happened for him and Louis, leaving Louis to reassure him that they were fine. They’d set a date with the doctor, and Harry was due to have the baby on November 30. The days were getting closer, and the boys couldn’t wait.

            “Lou,” Harry whined. “I can’t get up.”

            Louis walked into the living room and helped pull Harry off the couch. “Are you okay?”

            “He’s pressing on my bladder again,” Harry whined.

            Louis knelt down on the floor, lifting Harry’s shirt up and running his lips over Harry’s swollen belly. “Baby,” He sighed. “Honey, please give your daddy a break, okay? He’s trying, he’s just tired.”

            “He likes your voice,” Harry smiled.

            “Or she,” Louis reminded him. “Please be nice,” Louis whispered to Harry’s belly one more time before Harry went to the bathroom. Louis sat on the couch, running his hands over his face a few times, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the couch.

            “Louis!” Harry yelled frantically, making Louis snap his eyes open and jump off the couch. “Louis come here!” Harry screamed.

            Louis ran to the bathroom, to see Harry doubled over in pain, arms wrapped around his stomach. “Harry? Baby what’s wrong? Talk to me!” Louis asked frantically.

            “Hurts. Louis, it hurts. Something’s wrong,” Harry cried.

            “Okay love, come on, let’s get you to the hospital,” Louis said, half carrying Harry down the hall. He stopped and grabbed the baby bag, slinging it over his shoulder before he and Harry went down to the car.

            “Louis something’s wrong,” Harry cried.

            “It’ll be okay, love,” Louis promised, holding Harry’s hand as he sped off to the hospital. They were there in just under ten minutes, Louis pulling Harry up to the maternity floor.

            They checked him in quickly and Harry’s doctor came out right away, running numerous tests and giving Harry medicine for the pain. Harry was lying in his bed, one hand on his stomach and the other holding Louis’ hand. “How are you feeling?” Louis asked.

            Harry nodded. “Okay.”

            “Good,” Louis mumbled, kissing Harry’s hand as the doctor walked back in.

            “It looks like your baby is ready to come now. Harry, we have to deliver, okay? I know it’s early, but the baby is still fully developed and should be completely healthy,” Dr. Moss said.

            “What?” Harry asked. “But our parents aren’t here yet! It’s too early!”

            “We have to deliver now, for both your safety and the baby’s,” The doctor said.

            “Love, it’s okay,” Louis promised. “We’ll be okay.”

            “Louis, you’ll need to step out for about fifteen minutes while we prep Harry, then you can come back in, okay?” One of the nurses said.

            “Harry I’m going to go to the car and grab the baby bag, then call our friends and family, then I’ll be right back, okay?” Louis asked, kissing the top of Harry’s head.

            Harry nodded. “I love you.”

            “I love you too, babe. So much,” Louis said, kissing Harry one more time before he left.

            He quickly went down to the car, making phone calls the whole way. He called his mum first, then he called Anne, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Paul. He didn’t want it to get out that Harry was having the baby early, but in case it did, he at least wanted Paul there to make sure they weren’t bombarded with fans or press.

            Once he grabbed the baby bag and turned his phone off, he walked into Harry’s room to see Harry in a gown, on a bed with wheels. “You need to get dressed so you can come back with me,” Harry said.

            “Okay,” Louis nodded, placing the baby bag in the corner of the room before he changed into his scrubs, and went out to meet Harry. “Are you ready to have a baby?” He asked, slightly breathless as Harry held his hand tightly.

            “Only with you,” Harry nodded.

            “Okay boys, let’s go,” Dr. Moss said as they pushed Harry back into an operating room.

            They made sure the medicine was working, testing Harry’s body, making sure he was numb, before they put a paper curtain up near his chest, so Harry couldn’t look down and see what was happening. Louis held his hand as the doctors and nurses talked, before they started the c-section. “I love you so much, and I’m so proud of you,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry’s forehead.

            “I love you too,” Harry whispered back, trying not to cry because  _they were having a baby right now_.

            The doctors worked, talking to each other, and occasionally making sure Harry was okay, until Dr Moss finally said, “Alright, I see the baby. You boys ready to become parents?”

            Louis laughed as tears stung his eyes and Harry squeezed his hand tighter. “Yeah,” They both said at the same time.

            Louis watched as the doctor cut a few more times, before they hears a baby’s high pitched crying, and Harry and Louis both started crying. “Harry,” Louis gasped as he watched the doctor pull the tiny baby up.

            “Louis, do you want to cut the cord?” He asked. Louis nodded and wiped a few tears away as he cut the umbilical cord. “Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl,” Dr. Moss said.

            Harry gasped as tears fell down his face, and Louis looked at their baby, wrapped in blankets by the nurses. “Harry she’s gorgeous,” Louis cried.

            “Let me see her,” Harry gasped, wiping the tears away as a nurse brought their baby over to them. “Come here baby girl,” Harry smiled through his tears, taking the baby as Louis wrapped his arms around both of them.

            “Beautiful, beautiful little girl,” Louis whispered.

            Their daughter looked at both of them before she stopped crying, and she fell asleep almost immediately in Harry’s arms. “Perfect little angel,” Harry cooed, stroking a finger along the side of her face as Louis held one of her tiny hands.

            “We’re going to run some tests to make sure she’s healthy, get her weight and length, then we’ll give her back to you boys, okay?” Dr. Moss asked, taking the baby from Harry’s hands. “You’re finished, Harry. We’ll take you back to your room now.”

            “I’m done?” Harry asked.

            “Yep. We stitched you up while you and Louis were with your daughter. We’ll have her out to you shortly,” Dr Moss smiled, before the nurses pushed Harry back to his room, leaving he and Louis in there alone.

            “We’ve got a daughter,” Louis laughed with watery eyes.

            “Yeah,” Harry nodded, pulling Louis down for a kiss. “I was wrong! I can’t believe it’s a girl. I was so sure she was a boy, and now it’s that much sweeter because I wasn’t expecting it.”

            “No wonder she wanted to come early! She was mad at you for calling her a boy,” Louis joked. He saw Harry’s eyes flash with panic, and he immediately started stroking Harry’s hair. “No, love, that was a joke. You did an amazing job carrying her. She’s perfectly healthy!”

            Harry relaxed and nodded, letting Louis hold his hand until the nurses came in a few minutes later, holding their baby. “Let me see her again,” Harry said, taking her from the nurse.

            “She’s perfectly healthy; 7 pounds, 2 ounces and 19 inches long,” The nurse smiled. “We’ll give you guys some time.”

            Harry moved over on the bed so Louis could sit next to them. “She’s so pretty,” Harry smiled, rocking their daughter lightly.

            “She’s gorgeous,” Louis agreed.

            “She’s got your blue eyes,” Harry grinned. “She’s perfect.”

            Louis chuckled and kissed Harry, before he kissed the baby, who was falling asleep in Harry’s arms. “Can I hold her, Haz?” Louis asked anxiously. Harry nodded and carefully passed her over to Louis. “Hi, princess,” Louis cooed softly, rocking her until she fell asleep a minute later. “Our beautiful baby girl,” Louis whispered.

            Harry smiled and rested his hand on Louis’ thigh. “Do you still like the name Madison?” Harry asked.

            Louis grinned and nodded. “What do you say, Mads?” Louis asked, looking down at their daughter. “Are you a Madison? How about Madison Lily?” Louis asked.

            A smile broke across Harry’s face as he looked down at the baby again. “Madison Lily Tomlinson-Styles. It’s perfect,” Harry smiled.

            “Hey Maddie,” Louis grinned, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

            “I love it,” Harry smiled.

            “Me too. Here, you hold her and I’m going to see if anyone’s here yet,” Louis said, carefully placing Maddie in Harry’s arms against his chest, before he kissed Harry and walked out of the room.

            Louis took a second outside of the door to compose himself, before he walked out into the small waiting room to see Paul and Zayn there. “Hi,” Louis grinned.

            “Well?!” Zayn asked.

            “We’ve got the most beautiful baby girl you’ve ever seen,” Louis grinned.

            “No way!” Zayn grinned, hugging Louis, followed by Paul.

            “Yeah, she’s gorgeous,” Louis smiled before he took out his phone. Both his mum and Anne were on their way, so he told them the news, before he took Zayn back to see Maddie and Harry first.

            “Did you guys name her yet?” Zayn asked.

            “Madison,” Louis smiled.

            Zayn grinned as they walked into the room. “Hey Haz,” Zayn smiled. “You look good, mate. Let me see my niece.”

            Harry smiled and carefully handed her over to Zayn. “That’s your Uncle Zayn, Mads,” Louis smiled.

            “Holy crap,” Zayn laughed. “How can I love her so much already?”

            Louis and Harry both laughed. “Join the club, mate. She’s got us wrapped around her tiny finger already,” Louis chuckled.

            “Hi little Maddie,” Zayn cooed. “I’m your Uncle Zayn and I swear I’m going to be your favorite Uncle ever.”

            Louis’ phone buzzed, and he read the texts from Liam and Niall. “Well the competition for that is going to start now because Liam and Niall are here.”

            Zayn shot the door a dirty glare as Louis left, and he kept whispering sweet words to the sleeping baby, while Harry watched with a tired smile. Zayn held Madison until Louis walked in a few minutes later with Liam and Niall. “Let me see her,” Niall said quickly, walking over to Zayn.

            Zayn grumbled but gave her up to Niall, who grinned and kissed the sleeping baby’s forehead. “Hello, princess,” He smiled.

            Louis smiled at them and walked over to sit next to Harry. “You feeling alright, love?”

            “Yeah,” Harry nodded, closing his eyes and leaning against Louis.

            “You should get some sleep, okay? You need it,” Louis mumbled, running his fingers through Harry’s curls.

            “Okay, but wake me up when she wakes up, alright?” Harry asked.

            “I will,” Louis promised. Louis sat there, playing with Harry’s hair until he fell asleep while he watched Paul, Liam, Niall and Zayn take turns cooing over his daughter. He had a soft smile on his face the whole time, amused how she slept through it all, no matter how many times they passed her around.

            After they’d been there for abut an hour, Louis finally went and took her back so they other boys could leave, and he could rest with Harry and Maddie. “Bye, sweetheart,” Liam whispered, kissing Maddie before he left. Zayn and Niall gave her a goodbye kiss too before they left with Paul.

            “Beautiful baby girl,” Louis whispered, sitting down with her on the chair. He cradled her against his chest while he watched her sleep, letting his own eyes drift shut.

            Louis opened his eyes again when he heard the door open, and he looked up to see the nurse walking in. “She’s still sleeping?” The nurse asked.

            Louis nodded. “Yeah, she’s been sleeping for a little while.”

            “Okay, ring us in when she wakes up so we can show you how to feed her,” The nurse smiled before she left. Harry shifted in his bed as the nurse walked out, before he opened his eyes and focused on Louis and their baby.

            “Bring her here,” Harry said, voice still rough with sleep.

            Louis smiled and brought Madison over to Harry, placing her on Harry’s chest, before he sat next to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. “She’s so perfect, Harry,” Louis smiled.

            “She really is,” Harry nodded.

            A few minutes later, Maddie shifted and started crying as she woke up. “She’s hungry,” Louis said, pressing the call button.

            The nurse walked in a minute later, with both Anne and Jay right behind her. Both of their moms ran over to the bed, kissing Harry and Louis before they started kissing their granddaughter, holding her hand and giving her kisses. “She’s gorgeous,” Jay smiled.

            “Beautiful,” Anne agreed.

            “I think our little angel is hungry,” Harry said.

            The nurse had warmed up a bottle and she brought it over to Harry, puling out his wrist so she could squeeze a few drops on him. “Make sure it’s never too hot. Always test your wrist, because that’s more sensitive than your hand.” Harry and Louis both nodded, before Harry took the bottle and started feeding Madison.

            He rocked her softly while she drank, with Harry, Louis, Anne and Jay all watching her. “I can’t believe our boys are parents,” Anne chuckled.

            “You’ll both be amazing,” Jay nodded. “How are you feeling, Harry?”

            He nodded. “Pretty good. I’m tired, but mostly just happy.”

            “Good,” Anne smiled. “How long are they keeping you here?”

            “I have to stay for at least three days. Dr. Moss said we’ll see how I’m healing. She should be able to go home with Louis tomorrow though,” Harry said.

            “Then hopefully you’ll be home the next day,” Louis said.

            “Well Jay and I will go to your flat, we’ll set some things up and make sure everything’s ready, and we’ll come back and see you tomorrow,” Anne said. “It’s getting late anyway, and I’m sure the three of you want some bonding time. We’ll see you at home, Louis.”

            Their moms kissed them each, then Madison, before they left, and Louis kissed Harry’s forehead. “We’re parents, Haz. We’ve got a baby,” Louis laughed incredulously.

            “I can’t believe it,” Harry chuckled.

            Louis took out his phone and took a few pictures of Maddie, Maddie and Harry, and then the three of them. He picked his favorite before he added it to a new tweet.

             **@Louis_Tomlinson:** Madison Lily Tomlinson-Styles. November 20 8:12pm. She and Harry are perfectly healthy, and we couldn’t be happier  :) [pic.twitter.com/C78MT5vbUW](http://pic.twitter.com/C78MT5vbUW)

            He pressed send and put his phone down as Harry finished feeding her. “Can I burp her?”

            “Of course,” Harry said, holding his arms out so Louis could take her.

            Louis grinned and held her against his shoulder while he patted her back until she had burped a few times. “Let’s get you dressed, huh, love?” He asked, placing her in the small padded cart they brought her in, while he grabbed their baby bag. He put her in an infant diaper, before he dressed her in some clothes before he kissed her again. “I love her so much, Harry,” He whispered as she looked right at him.

            “I know babe, I do too,” Harry smiled. “I love our little family.”

            “It’s perfect,” Louis agreed.

            They spent another hour together, talking and playing with their baby, before the nurse came to put her back in the infant room for the night so they could monitor her. Louis made sure Harry ate before he kissed him long and hard goodbye.

            Louis went home, ate dinner that his mum and Anne prepared, before he took a long hot shower and went right to bed. It was a long night; he kept waking up and reaching out for Harry, only to be annoyed when he realized Harry was still at the hospital with the baby.

            He woke up again at six and decided he wasn’t going back to sleep, so he got up, got dressed, left a note for his mum and Anne, and he left. He stopped to get some tea before he went to the baby store close to the hospital. He decided to surprise Harry with some girly things for Madison, though he ended up getting a lot more than he’d set out for.

            After he paid, he quickly went to the hospital, and up to Harry’s room. Louis quietly opened the door, though Harry perked up when he heard the door open. “What are you doing here so early?” Harry asked as Louis walked over and kissed him.

            “Couldn’t sleep knowing you and Maddie were here,” Louis shrugged. “How is she?”

            “She’s good. They brought her in once in the middle of the night, and they said they’d bring her in now. I thought you were them,” Harry said.

            “No, I’m sure they’ll bring her in soon. How’d you sleep, sweetheart?” Louis asked.

            “Pretty good. I’m a little sore but other than that, I feel really good,” Harry smiled.

            “Good,” Louis smiled softly, kissing Harry just as the door opened and the nurse brought Madison in. “Good morning, princess,” Louis grinned, taking his daughter from the nurse. “You’re even more beautiful than you were yesterday.”

            Harry chuckled and kissed the side of Louis’ head. “She’s so good. We got really lucky.”

            “Yeah. Couldn’t ask for anything more,” Louis smiled.

            Their first couple of months home with Madison were a major adjustment. She slept really well, but they were so busy cleaning bottles, taking out dirty diapers, cleaning the house and cooking, that they hardly got time to rest during the day. Louis tried to get Harry to rest when he could, but Harry had days where he was depressed and he didn’t want to do anything, including sleep. They knew about postpartum depression, but Louis still felt helpless.

He asked Harry what he could do to help, but Harry locked Louis out of their room, crying, “My stomach won’t go down, I’m a fat, used omega and you’re going to find a new omega to bond with!”

“Harry!” Louis banged on the door. “Baby, please open up.”

“Go away!” Harry cried on the other side of the door.

The baby monitor went off and Louis groaned before he went to the nursery to pick up Madison. “Shh, baby girl it’s okay,” Louis soother her, rocking her until she stopped crying, and Louis went back to his bedroom. “Harry, love, please let me come in? Maddie wants to see you,” Louis begged.

Louis heard sniffling on the other side of the door before it finally opened. Louis sighed and handed Maddie to Harry, before he pulled Harry in for a hug, kissing him on the forehead. “Baby you know I’ll never leave you,” Louis sighed, purposely kissing the mark scarred on Harry’s neck from when he bit him, and they bonded. “I can’t even think of leaving you.”

Harry cried and wrapped a free arm around Louis, holding Madison tighter in his other arm. “I know. I’m so sorry, Lou, I’m just so emotional and I can’t control it!”

“I know, love, it’s okay,” Louis mumbled, kissing Harry’s neck again.

“Can you believe our little girl is almost three months old?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head. “You’re getting big, Mads. I can’t believe it!”

“Me neither,” Harry agreed.

“How are you feeling right now?” Louis asked.

“Better than I was earlier. Why?” Harry asked.

“Because Zayn and Perrie are coming over to baby-sit, and I’m taking you out,” Louis smiled.

“Lou,” Harry smiled, biting his bottom lip to stop from grinning.

“I didn’t forget, love,” Louis smiled, kissing Harry softly on the lips. “Here, I’ll take Maddie so you can get ready.”

Harry smiled and nodded as Louis left with the baby, and he got ready. Louis was ready to go, so he spent his time double and triple checking the notes he’d left for Perrie and Zayn, making sure they had everything they needed, and making sure that her nursery was clean and ready.

Half an hour later, Zayn and Perrie showed up, immediately taking Maddie from Louis. “How’s my little princess?” Zayn asked, kissing Maddie on the nose.

“She’s getting so big!” Perrie smiled.

“I know!” Louis laughed. “Thank you guys, again. Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem, Lou. You and Haz need to go out. We’ll be fine,” Zayn smiled.

Louis nodded and went to knock on the bedroom door before he walked in. “You almost ready, love?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry called, walking out of the bathroom.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned. Harry was wearing dark jeans and a dark shirt that clung to his body tightly, his favorite boots, and his hair was styled for the first time in months.

“Okay?” Harry asked, slightly panicked.

“Fucking perfect,” Louis mumbled, pulling Harry in for a hard kiss. “You look gorgeous. Let’s go.”

Harry smiled and laced his fingers with Louis’ as they walked out into the living room, where Perrie was holding Madison while Zayn was making funny faces at her. “Okay,” Louis called, getting their attention. “She ate an hour ago, so she’ll probably be hungry in about two hours. I just changed her so she’s clean right now. She woke up about an hour ago, so she’ll probably fall asleep after you feed her again. She has toys-”

“Louis,” Perrie cut him off with a kind smile. “We’ll be fine. If we have any problems, which we won’t, then we’ll call you. Both of you need to go, and have a night out together, okay? Don’t worry about Madison, she’ll be fine.”

Louis sighed and relaxed, before he kissed Perrie on the cheek. “Thanks, love.” She nodded as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Maddie’s forehead. “I love you so much, princess. Have fun with Uncle Zayn and Auntie Perrie. Daddy and I will be back later.”

“Love you, angel,” Harry whispered, kissing Madison before Louis took his hand and they left. “Where are we going?” Harry asked as they got in the car.

“We’re just grabbing a nice dinner,” Louis smiled. “Nothing big, but it’ll still be good to get out.”

Harry nodded and held Louis’ hand as he drove them to one of their favorite restaurants and they were seated at their reserved table. “You know I love you, right? I know I’ve been crazy but-”

“Babe,” Louis cut him off. “I know. I love you too, okay?”

Louis smiled and nodded as they gave the waiter their drink orders, and eventually ordered their dinner. It was nice, and it was romantic, which wasn’t really something they’d done in a while. “Thanks for taking me out. It’s nice,” Harry smiled.

            “It’s been a crazy year, hasn’t it?” Louis asked. Harry nodded quickly. “I wouldn’t have wanted to do this with anyone else. I love you so much, and I’m so glad we bonded, and even though it happened really fast, I’m glad we have Madison. And I’m so grateful to be celebrating our one year anniversary right now.”

            Harry smiled and wiped away the few tears that were pooling at his eyes. “I love you too. So, so much,” He whispered before he leaned over and kissed Louis.

            Louis grinned and grabbed Harry’s hand before he quickly paid the bill and pulled Harry out to the car. “What?” Harry asked.

            “We’re not done,” Louis mumbled, giving Harry a sloppy kiss before he closed Harry’s door and went to the driver’s side.

            Ten minutes later, Louis was pulling Harry into a hotel, while he paid at the front desk and got a room key. “Lou,” Harry asked in mock surprise.

            “What?” Louis asked gruffly.

            Harry chuckled and shook his head as Louis pressed a button on the elevator taking them to the fourth floor, kissing Harry until the doors opened and he pulled Harry into their room. “Lou,” Harry moaned softly as Louis started sucking on his neck while he started taking Harry’s clothes off.

            “Haven’t been able to properly fuck you in so long,” Louis groaned.

            Harry whimpered as Louis slipped his hands down Harry’s boxers to lightly run his fingers over Harry’s hole, rubbing his slick around. “Louis,” Harry whined, bucking his hips against Louis’.

            “Fuck, I love you so much,” Louis panted, letting Harry take off his shirt as he pulled his own pants and boxers down before he pushed Harry over to the bed.

            “Love you too,” Harry whimpered.

            “You’ve been taking your meds, yeah?” Louis mumbled, sucking on Harry’s neck.

            “Yeah,” Harry nodded.

            “Good. I’m gonna knot you so good, Harry. Can’t wait to knot you again,” Louis growled as he kissed down Harry’s body, pumping his dick.

            “Louis, fuck,” Harry whimpered. “Need you, please.”

            “Yeah baby,” Louis nodded, pressing two fingers inside of Harry, using Harry’s slick to open him up.

            “Fuck,” Harry cried, tears stinging his eyes. “Louis I fucking need you, please! I can’t-  _fuck_!”

            Louis cut him off by quickly taking his fingers out and pressing himself completely inside of Harry until his balls were resting against Harry’s slick hole. “Shit, you feel so good, baby,” Louis groaned, leaning down to kiss Harry.

            Harry whimpered as Louis fucked into him, hitting his prostate until he finally started fisting Harry’s cock. “Lou, fuck, knot me, please, I’m gonna come,” Harry begged, clenching around Louis.

            “I will,” Louis panted. “So close, love, fuck.”

            “Louis,” Harry cried out as he came on his stomach, thick ropes of white cum painting his stomach and chest as Louis fucked him through it.

            “Fuck,” Louis whispered as he felt his knot at the base of his dick grow and he locked himself inside of Harry, coming hard. “Harry, shit,” Louis sighed, breathing heavily in Harry’s neck as he started filling Harry up.

            Harry hummed contently and ran his fingers through the hair at the base of Louis’ neck. “Love this so much. Love  _you_  so much,” Harry sighed. “Missed it.”

            Louis hummed and nodded as he carefully rolled them on their sides and he wrapped one of Harry’s legs around his hip so they could lay there comfortably.  Louis propped one elbow up so he could run his fingers through Harry’s sweaty hair. “Thank you,” Louis mumbled, kissing Harry’s nose.

            “For what?” Harry asked.

            “For giving me a baby. For being mine, and loving me, and making me the absolute happiest person in the world,” Louis shrugged.

            Harry smiled and shook his head. “Thank  _you_  for everything. For protecting me, and loving me, and taking care of me.”

            Louis hummed and nodded. “We should shower, then get back to our daughter.”

            Harry grinned. “This is our life now, isn’t it? Date nights with the boys watching our kid, quick fucks in a hotel, then back to being dads?”

            Louis chuckled. “I guess so. But I wouldn’t have it any other way. This is perfect.”

            Harry nodded. “Perfect.”

 


End file.
